Une défaite écrite d'avance
by Nelja
Summary: Thor Ragnarök : Les points de vue de Brunnhilde et d'Hela sur la charge des Valkyries, et sur ce qui s'ensuivit.


_Spoilers sur Thor Ragnarok. Reprend la scène de la charge des Vakyries, avec son lot de massacre et de gore, juste un peu plus de femslash et de drame familial._

* * *

Odin a envoyé contre Hela le Valkyrior entier.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il en viendrait à de telles extrémités. Elle vaincra, pourtant. Que peut une armée contre la Déesse de la Mort ?

Tout est de la faute de Frigga, pense-t-elle. Quand sa mère est morte, dignement, au combat, Hela l'a à peine pleurée, malgré tout le respect qu'elle lui portait. Elle peut accepter qu'Odin s'intéresse à une autre femme, tant d'années après. Malgré les rumeurs, ce n'est pas son problème.

Mais Frigga est une des Vanes, des territoires conquis, et surtout, c'est sa faute si Odin parle maintenant de paix. Neuf royaumes suffisent, dit-il. C'est un beau nombre, rajoute-t-il. Si ce n'était qu'une question d'esthétique, Hela pourrait en conquérir neuf mille !

Odin et Hela se sont fachés, ont échangé des mots cruels. Il lui a défendu de partir à la conquête d'un dixième royaume. Elle s'y est pourtant préparée, s'attendant à aune fière réprimande au retour. Mais Odin n'a pas attendu jusque là.

Il y a longtemps, Hela menait les Valkyries comme un général mène ses troupes.

Maintenant, elle est tellement au-dessus de leur niveau qu'elles ne font plus aucune différence. Elles sont à peine dignes de maintenir l'ordre quand Hela est passée, ou de trier les blessés et les morts. Certaines, dont le coeur chante l'une pour l'autre, peuvent se transmettre rapidement des informations à longue distance, et leur utilité s'arrêtent là.

Croient-elles que parce qu'elles ont vaincu les armées des géants, des nains, des Vanes, et des elfes, elles peuvent se dresser contre Hela ? C'est un combat si déséquilibré.

La mort est son royaume. Ses lances apportent la mort à chacune d'entre elles, ni plus, ni moins.

* * *

Brünnhilde a vu Hela combattre maintes fois. Elle l'a suivie sur le champ de bataille. Elle l'a admirée. Et maintenant qu'Odin les envoie se battre contre elle, elle sait qu'Hela n'hésitera pas. Il y aura des morts. Brünnhilde s'est préparée à en faire partie.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à un massacre si rapide, si inexorable.

Cela aurait été plus doux de mourir. Elle n'aurait pas su. Mais alors que les lances de mort emplissent l'espace, sa douce Helmwige a juste le temps de la pousser, de la protéger de son corps.

Elle sent à travers elle la douleur, les poumons qui se remplissent de sang, la vie qui part. Et Helmwige, sans doute, sent à travers elle le désespoir de la voir s'éteiindre, et surtout le triste bilan qu'est la complète inutilité de leur charge. Oh, pourquoi ne sont-elles pas mortes ensemble, cette fois-là ?

Mourir à deux doit être plus doux. Et maintenant, Brünnhilde n'a plus que deux possibilités. Fuir, ou mourir seule.

Plus jamais il n'y aura de Valkyries en Asgard. Y aura-t-il encore un Asgard, pense-t-elle en tremblant. Et elle se prépare à la lâcheté, à essayer de prendre Hela par surprise ; à quelle fierté peut-elle encore tenir ? Elle se dissimule sous les cadavres de ses soeurs d'armes et de leurs chevaux, caresse une dernière fois une longue chevelure blonde qu'elle a aimée...

C'est alors qu'Hela se met à hurler.

* * *

Pour désagréable que ce soit de l'avouer, détruire l'armée entière des Valkyries a un prix. Hela doit se concentrer pour rester digne, bien droite, au lieu de tomber à terre pour prendre un peu de repos.

Et puis elle sent le piège se refermer autour d'elle, et elle hurle.

C'est un cercle entier de magie qui l'emprisonne, qui fait souffrir chacun de ses nerfs pour l'empêcher de se débattre, qui la rend de moins en moins réelle, qui l'envoie dans une autre dimension. Elle reconnaît l'empreinte de son père.

Elle peut combattre cela ! Elle est plus forte que lui !

Mais elle est la déesse de la mort, et fuir - ce n'est pas ce que sa magie fait de mieux. Sa volonté, pourtant, est plus acérée que la sienne, elle le sait ! Il est un vieil homme résigné qui a renoncé à la gloire ! Mais ce n'est pas seulement sa volonté qu'il a mise dans ce sort, elle le sent - c'est toute sa force vitale.

C'est un prix qu'il lui fait payer pour avoir tuer ses guerrières fétiches, pense-t-elle avec ironie. Puis elle réalise avec horreur - non, c'est un prix qu'il a accepté de payer ! Il a sacrifié ses Valkyries pour la mettre en position de faiblesse ! Savaient-elles seulement vers quoi il les envoyait ? Vers la mort, bien sûr, mais quoi d'autre ?

Odin est un maître manipulateur. Les Valkyries ne pouvaient pas gagner, mais Hela n'a jamais pu gagner non plus.

Elle a presque envie de rire alors qu'elle disparaît.

* * *

Brünnhilde voit Hela se faire capturer, et elle comprend.

Ou sans doute ne comprend-elle pas.

Ce sont les lois de la guerre, bien sûr. Mais... Odin savait qu'elles n'étaient rien pour Hela, qu'une diversion, et il ne les a pas prévenues !

Elle n'auraient pas fui ! Elles auraient compris la nécessité de cette attaque, mais... elles auraient pu se dire au revoir, et Odin ne les a pas prévenues !

Elle sait qu'en tant que dernière des Valkyries, sa place est en Asgard, plus que jamais.

Et pourtant, elle fuit avec dégoût. La colère gronde en elle, la violence non satisfaite ; et avec le corps d'Helmwige morte dans toute la cruauté de l'innocence, avec Hela emprisonnée, avec Odin triomphant, elle ne saurait qui frapper.


End file.
